Prohibido enamorarse
by azaak
Summary: El matrimonio Weasley necesita un favor. Solo sexo, un simple trámite que es imposible de cumplir, pues a dos almas gemelas les es imposible no enamorarse. No spoilers. Lemmon. HHr.
1. Hazme un 'favor'

_¡Hola! Lo sé, siglos sin pasar por aquí. Para alivio de algunos y desgracia de otros estoy de vuelta, después de casi 8 meses sin dar señales de vida y con mi primer fic largo. _

_Muchas cosas, buenas y malas, que me han tenido alejada pero no han matado para nada mis ganas de escribir y seguir disfrutando del mundo fanfiction. Vuelvo más desilusional que nunca, con el espíritu Harmony renovado. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esto, porqué después de todo este tiempo he seguido recibiendo mensajes de apoyo que me han devuelto las ganas de escribir. Por seguir recordándome después de tanto tiempo, aunque no lo merezca. Y sobretodo gracias por seguir creyendo en el amor verdadero después del funesto séptimo libro._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

_**A Mia Letters, que el otro dia cumplió años. Y a todos los miembros de LPdF, a los que he echado de menos. Besazos.**_

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 1: HAZME UN "FAVOR"**

Harry, Ron y Hermione cenaban tranquilamente en casa del matrimonio Weasley, celebrando su tercer aniversario de casados.

-Gracias por venir Harry, para nosotros era muy importante que estuvieras aquí. Agradeció la castaña.

-No podría perdérmelo por nada del mundo. – sonrió contento.

-¿Y para cuando la boda del soltero de oro? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no empieces. – dijo sonrojado. – Cuando encuentre a la chica adecuada serás el primero en saberlo.

-El primero ¿Eh? – intervino con falso enfado la ojimiel.

-Bueno, después de Hermione. – intentó corregirse.

-No me importa, siempre y cuando me invites a la boda.

-Si, para que te comas tú solo todo el pastel.

Los tres rieron despreocupados, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y para cuando los niños? Ya estoy deseando ver correr por la casa alguna cabeza pelirroja. – preguntó el ojiverde.

La pareja se miró algo perturbada y contrariada, intentando devolverle una sonrisa algo fingida. Harry fue conciente de la batalla interior de sentimientos que pasaban por la mente de sus amigos. Leyó el nerviosismo en los ojos de Hermione, pero también su determinación por algo que estaba a punto de decir. Y en ese instante, mientras sus ojos se encontraban una vez más para decirse todo sin palabras, supo que no iba a poder negarse.

-Harry – habló con voz calmada el pecoso, haciéndole desviar la vista hacia su interlocutor. – Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-De que se trata. – suspiró.

-Necesito que fecundes a Hermione. – soltó de repente.

-¿Qué fecunde a Hermione? – repitió lentamente sin ser consciente de la petición.

-Si, Harry. – intervino la muchacha. – Ron no puede tener hijos. Lo hemos intentado todo, pero es imposible. Tú eres nuestro mejor amigo, tener un hijo tuyo sería como tener uno nuestro.

-Pero, yo no puedo hacer eso. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – Sois jóvenes, apenas tenéis 22 años. La ciencia avanza, seguro que encontráis una solución.

-No hay ninguna solución. – negó la chica. – Por favor, eres nuestra última oportunidad.

Sus ojos marrones rogaban en un silencio más atronador que el peor de los gritos. Los muros cayeron, pero el se mantuvo firme. Ella dio otro paso hacia delante, él un paso hacia atrás. Ella sintió la contradicción en su interior mientras intentaba asimilar la petición de sus dos mejores amigos. Él la necesidad de una respuesta afirmativa a la que no podía dar una respuesta coherente en este momento.

Los segundos pasaron eternos, mientras el tercer miembro del trío miraba el duelo de miradas sin parpadear. Pues a pesar de tener un papel que afirmara que esa mujer era suya, si su amigo pidiera la luna, ella seria la primera en ir a buscarla dejándolo todo, incluso a él.

-Lo pensaré. – dijo de repente el moreno.

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, como si fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiese escuchado nunca.

-No te arrepentirás.

Pero Harry, mientras era estrujado entre esos calidos brazos, no las tenia todas consigo.

--

_No me mateis, solo es el primer capítulo, prometo que después los capítulos serán más largos. No teneís que preocuparos, el fic ya está terminado, por lo que no tardaré en subir los capítulos más de dos días, que es lo que tardo en pasarlos al word (los inconvenientes de escribir en papel, xD)._

_Gracias de nuevo por estar ahí, porque yo no valgo nada sin vosotros._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	2. Piénsalo bien

_Ya estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo._

_Antes que nada tengo que decir que este fic está inspirado en la pelicula **"The proposicion"**, que por supuesto no me pertenece. Y para aquellos que habeis leido el fic de_ **JaNnYtA**_ (Que por cierto recomiendo. Publicidad subliminal xD) **"Harry, ayúdame por favor!"** sepais que todo parecido con esta historia es mera casualidad y el asunto está aclarado con su brillante autora._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil besos a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, que, por supuesto paso a contestar:_

**alastor82:**_ Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste la continuación. Besos._

**DollyChang:**_ Lo tuyo si tiene mérito, aún sin gustarte esta pareja estás aquí leyendo. Mil gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos._

**Monika Granger:**_ Cariño, que alegria verte por aquí. Aún nos faltan unos capítulos para el lemon, primero tenemos que entrar en situación, pero te prometo que pronto llegará. Mientras disfruta con el segundo capítulo. Besazos wapa._

**JaNnYtA:**_ Wapa, espero que te guste este capítulo y que encuentres las "siete diferencias", es broma, jejeje. Notarás las similitudes con tu fic, pero solo es casualidad, lo juro. Claro que me encantaría escribir algo contigo, sería un honor. Aquí tienes mi continuación, espero que tu también actualices pronto que me tienes enganchadisima, de paso te hago un poco de publicidad, xD. Un beso._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

**_Dedicado a JaNnYtA, mi mente gemela, jejeje, cuyo malentendio nos unió. Un besazo wapa._**

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 2: PIÉNSALO BIEN**

Harry estaba confundido. Daba vueltas en su cama intentando encontrarle sentido a la petición de sus amigos.

Un hijo. Las palabras de Hermione se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Eres nuestra última oportunidad"

El ruego en esos ojos que tan bien conocía hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

Ellos habían luchado sin descanso a su lado. Nunca lo abandonaron y siempre lo apoyaron sin pedir nada a cambio. Se lo debía.

Pero aún así, era algo demasiado personal. Siempre había estado solo, sin familia. Y se había prometido que si alguna vez tenía hijos nunca jamás los abandonaría. Esto no era abandonarlo, pero nunca se imaginó que su primer hijo sería para otros, aunque estos fueran sus mejores amigos.

El moreno suspiró girando bruscamente.

No le hacía mucha gracia ir regalando sus espermatozoides para traer hijos al mundo que el no iba a poder disfrutar, pero ellos no eran personas cualquiera, eran su familia. Si necesitaran un riñón el estaría dispuesto a darles los dos ¿por qué no iba a darles unos cuantos espermatozoides para que pudiesen ser por fin felices?

Ron era su hermano. Hermione ni si quiera dudaría en entregar su vida por él. Y supo que esto era solo una pequeña compensación por todo lo que habían dado por él.

Saltó de la cama envolviéndose en un abrigo y tomando la varita. Cerró los ojos, y sintió una vez más la sensación de la aparición.

Los golpes resonaron por toda la casa mientras el ojiverde tocaba desesperado. Hermione abrió entre confundida y extrañada.

-Harry ¿sucede algo? – preguntó dejándolo entrar. – Son las 5 de la madrugada.

-He estado pensando. – dijo andando de un lado para otro. – Vosotros sois mi familia. Habéis hecho lo impensable por mí. Ya es hora de que os devuelva un poco de lo que habéis dado.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron mientras el pecoso hacia su entrada medio dormido.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó rascándose distraído la cabeza.

-Voy a daros mis espermatozoides. – dijo sonriendo

-Sabia que dirías que si. – dijo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos. – Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Por supuesto. – respondió la ojimiel.

-¿Por qué no se lo habéis pedido a uno de los hermanos de Ron? No digo que me importe y no me sienta honrado de que me hayáis elegido a mí, pero un niño pelirrojo sería más discreto que uno moreno.

-No pienso permitir que ninguno de mis hermanos se acueste con mi mujer. – saltó a la defensiva el ojiazul.

-¿Acostarse? – repitió horrorizado. – Pero ¿no vamos a una clínica de fertilización?

-¿A una clínica? – se extrañó Ron.

-Verás Harry. – dijo la castaña algo ruborizada. – Ron y yo hemos pasado por muchas clínicas y pruebas y hemos pensado que sería más sano para el bebé y menos dañino para mi si seguimos el curso de la naturaleza.

-¿Me estáis proponiendo que sea vuestro semental? – preguntó confundido.

-Algo así. Solo es un intercambio de fluidos.

-¿Te niegas a que tus hermanos la toquen pero no te importa que yo me acueste con ella? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-Nosotros hemos compartido secretos y aventuras, incluso la muerte. Estamos más allá de eso. Además eres en el que más confió, esto no iba a ser distinto.

-Tengo que irme. – anunció llegando hasta la puerta.

-Harry, espera. – rogó la ojimiel. – Piénsalo bien. Soy solo yo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacer eso. Sería como traicionar a Ron.

-Pero soy yo el que te lo ha pedido. – protestó este.

-Solo inténtalo. Será como una nueva experiencia en nuestra amistad.

-¿Una nueva experiencia?

-Solo serán un par de veces. Ya tengo calculados los días más fértiles.

-Pero…

-Harry por favor – rogó la chica la borde de las lágrimas. – Necesito que me ayudes. No me acostaría con cualquiera, eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

El ojiverde agachó la cabeza derrotado, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera esa mujer, pero esto era demasiado, y a la vez no era nada comparado con lo que ella había dado.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Hermione sonrió, besando sonoramente su mejilla mientras susurraba un "te quiero" emocionado en su oído.

Y eso fue lo que el–niño–que–vivió necesitó para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

--

* * *

_Este capítulo tampoco a sido muy largo, la verdad, pero en el tercero habrá más acción y será algo más largo e intenso._

_Nos vemos pronto y no os olvideis de dejar vuestra valiosisima opinión._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	3. Preliminares

_Hola!! Tercer capítulo a la vista, mil gracias a los que seguis leyendo y espero que disfruteis._

_Pero antes, gracias a todas esas personas que os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo para dejar un comentario, que yo por supuesto no puedo menos que contestar a continuación:_

**Wixi:**_ Pues aquí sigo. Espero que te guste._

**Monika Granger:**_ Fic nuevo!! no sabes como me alegro de oir eso. Ojalá lo tengas pronto, ya estoy deseando leer otra de tus obras mestras. Y los problemas solo acaban de empezar. Éspero que disfrutes. Besazos._

**JaNnYtA:**_ De nada por la publicidad, yo lo hago encantada, un fic bueno siempre es un placer compartirlo. En este capítulo ya se notan mucho más las diferencias y empiezo a alejarme de lo que es la idea principal, es que voy un poquito rápita en este fic, la impaciencia me ganó, xD. Yo tb escribo en papel, es una manía, pero escribo mejor, no se, me inspiro más mirando a mi alrededor. Si leí la actualización ¿No dejé review? que cabeza la mia!! mañana vuelvo a pasarme sin falta. Besos y créete todo lo que digo porque es verdad._

**LoonyPotter:**_ Que bien, una lectora conjunta, xD. Espero que no te defraude este capítulo, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo. Besos._

**alastor82:**_ Gracias seguir aquí. Espero que te guste el siguiente capi. Saludos._

**JosephineGP: **_Gracias por estar aquí. Admiro a las personas que sin gustarles una pareja siguen leyendo el fic. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**jos Black:**_ Pues aquí la actualización. Ojalá te guste._

**Cecilia A Garcia:**_ Espero que este capítulo te deje así o mejor. Cuidado al final, xD. jejeje. Besotes._

**DollyChang:**_ Este es un poquito más largo e intenso. Espero que sea de tuagrado. Y gracias por seguir aquí. Besos._

**vivi-chan:**_ Pues gracias por tus bonitas palabras. Aquí la continuación. Besos._

**Cam-tz:**_ Gracias por estar aquí en mi primer fic largo, me hace mucha ilusión que lo estes leyendo y sobretodo que te guste. Tengo que ponerme al dia en muchos fics y tengo que leer los tuyos tb, así que tenme paciencia, pero no dudes que lo haré. Por cierto, no es ninguna ridiculez, me encantó tu mensaje, tb salté de alegría al verte. Besazos._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

**_Hoy, el capítulo especialmente para todas las personas que, sin gustarles esta pareja, están aquí leyendo y dando su apoyo a esta historia. Un besazo y gracias. _**

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRELIMINARES**

Reunidos sobre la mesa del comedor Hermione mostraba a Harry su impecable y elaborado seguimiento médico.

-…Por lo que la semana que viene sería un buen momento. Ya que estoy en mis días más fértiles. – concluyó la castaña.

-Hermione ¿Estas segura de esto? – preguntó el moreno seriamente.

-Por supuesto que si. He estado calculando exhaustivamente. Está todo correcto. – sonrió revolviendo algunos papeles.

-No me refiero a eso. – dijo algo inseguro. – No tenemos que acostarnos juntos. Hay muchas formas de fecundarte.

-Vamos Harry, fue idea mía ¿recuerdas?

-Pero Ron…

-Pero Ron nada. Él esta de acuerdo en que es lo mejor. – cortó su réplica.

-Es que se me hace un poco raro.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.

--

El día temido llegó más rápido de lo que el moreno esperaba. Su amiga lo llamó por la mañana para recordarle su cita, pero no habría podido olvidarlo aunque se hubiese extirpado el cerebro.

Hermione decidió ir a su casa para prepararlo todo. La castaña insistió en que un ambiente adecuado ayudaría a Harry a relajarse. Como si ella fuese una chica cualquiera a la que hubiese invitado a cenar. Así todo resultaría más fácil para el ojiverde.

Él la dejó hacer. Esa era la forma en la que ella se relajaba. Apurando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Porque bajo esa apariencia de seguridad y tranquilidad Potter sabía que la chica esta tan nerviosa como él.

-Volveré en un par de horas. – anunció desde la puerta. – Tengo que arreglarme para nuestra cita. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No te arregles mucho, o al final terminaré creyendo que en verdad me deseas. – se burló antes de que ella se fuera, la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

--

El timbre sonó exactamente a la hora acordada. Hermione siempre tan puntual.

La música melódica sonaba entre la media luz de las velas. El aroma del incienso embriagaba el ambiente con su suave olor a violetas.

Harry se encontró cara a cara con una espectacular castaña. Su vestido negro sencillo hacía que se viera más bella que nunca entre las sombras de los cirios. O quizás fuera esa sonrisa entre nerviosa y avergonzada que ambos lucían. O quizás era el hecho de que era la primera vez que sea arreglaba a si para él. Solo para él.

El ojiverde se apartó de la puerta, dejando espacio para dejarla entrar. Ella inclinó la cabeza dando las gracias. Dejando su bolso sobre el sofá.

-¿Has hecho la cena? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que lo haría ¿no?

-Ron se ha ido a Rumania a visitar a Charlie unos días. Así que tenemos toda la noche.

-Genial. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

-Claro. – dijo tomando asiento ayudada por el moreno. - ¿Y con que vas a deleitarme hoy?

-¿Qué te parece salmón ahumado con salsa de verduras?

-Suena delicioso, como todo lo que preparas. – sonrió hambrienta.

El anfitrión sirvió la cena, con un vaso de exquisito vino acompañando.

-Me siento raro. – dijo después de un rato comiendo. – Esto es como mi primera cita de verdad.

-La verdad es que yo nunca había tenido una cita tan perfecta como esta. – confesó la ojimiel.

-O vamos. Ron se habrá esforzado más de una vez para impresionarte.

-No te creas. – sonrió, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos. – Ya sabes como es Ron. A el no se le dan bien los detalles. Para él algo romántico es llevarte a cenar a un McDonalds.

-No debimos haberle enseñado nunca los restaurantes de comida rápida.

La cena terminó entre charlas amenas y silencios tranquilos. Harry terminó de recoger los platos de la mesa.

-La tarta de limón estaba realmente deliciosa.

-Da las gracias al supermercado de aquí al lado.

Ambos rieron con complicidad, pues Granger nunca habría creído que esa tarta congelada la habría hecho su amigo. Sus manos delicadas ponían especial esmero en los alimentos. Y aunque en efecto estaba deliciosa, no era un manjar digno de su mejor amigo.

La chica ayudó al moreno con los platos y después ambos se trasladaron al sofá a charlar un poco más cómodos. Hermione sirvió champagne en un par de copas mientras se relajaban en el cuidado ambiente que les rodeaba.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó de repente el moreno.

-Si. – dijo aceptando su mano y dejando en la mesilla su copa.

La música sonaba, lenta, suave, meciéndolos al compás de sus notas.

-No se como voy a poder hacerlo. – murmuró el ojiverde.

-¿El que? – preguntó distraída, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hacerte el amor. No se ni por donde empezar. – confesó.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? – propuso levantando la cabeza. – Bésame.

Y casi como si llevaran siglos esperando por ese momento, ambas bocas se encontraron, mandando descargas eléctricas al resto del cuerpo.

--

* * *

_Bueno, este capítulo era un poquito más largo, aunque seguramente el final os habrá sabido a poco, jejeje, y os habrán entrado así, de repente, unas ganas horrorosas de matarme._

_Por favor, tener piedad, es que el capítulo quedaba muy largo, y como dice el titulo, eran los preliminares, para ir calentando, pero el próximo será íntegramente lemon, con alguna que otra sorpresilla._

_Nos os haré sufrir mucho, en un par de días estará la actualización._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	4. Muriendo lento

_Hola a todos!! Por fin el tan esperado capítulo, si,si, el lemon ya está aquí. Espero que lo disfruteis muchisimo._

_Es mi deber informar que este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual explicito por lo tanto no es recomendable para menores ni personas sensibles a estos contenidos._

_Paso a contestar los reviews rapidito:_

**viko:**_ Pues aquí sigo, pronto ¿no? Besos._

**NTde Lupin:** _Pues tendrás que esperar un poquito más para ver la cara de Ron, de momento conformate con esto._

**Monika Granger:**_ Ya por fin, aquí tienes el deseado lemon, espero que te guste mucho. Estoy deseando leer tu fic. Y no me enrollo más que se que estás deseando este capi. Besazos._

**JosephineGP:** _Gracias por perdonarme, la verdad es que no lo merecia, pero la actualización llega rápido para compensar. Besos._

**Dasmy:**_ Gracias por seguir leyendome wapa, aunque tengo que decirte que ya llegamos al ecuador de la historia, es cortita, pero espero que te guste. Besos y gracias por seguir aquí._

**alastor82:**_ Ya sigo, por fin el lemon, espero que lo disfrutes._

**LoonyPotter:**_ Me apiado de vosotros, aquí tienes la actualización con lemos incluido. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**Cam-tz:**_ Hey wapa, espero que estes mejor de salud. Yo tb ando últimamente fatal de tiempo pero de verdad que pasaré en cuanto pueda. Por fin el lemon, los sentimientos poco a poco se descubren y no puedo decir más, pero ya lo irás leyendo. Disfrútalo y Besazos._

**romycrazy:**_ Te me estás adelantando a la historia, pero no vas mal encaminada. Veremos lo que pasa después del lemon. Besos._

**pattypotter09:**_ Lo más pronto posible, aquí lo tienes._

**Fay Malfoy:**_ Aquí lo tienes, por fin la tensión se disipa. Abrazos._

**DollyChang:**_ Gracias wapa, me emociona mucho que me digas que te gusta mi historia siendo de una pareja que no es de tu agrado. Aquí tienes el capítulo, disfrútalo. Besos._

**Usagi Yady:**_ Por fin la noche de pasión, pero no será la última. Saludos._

**Haruhi S:**_ Esta vez el capi es un poco más largo, es que no quiero que se haga pesado e intento mantener la intriga. Gracias por pasarte. Besos._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

**_Dedicado a_ Monika Granger_, por que te quiero mucho y se que llevas esperando este capítulo mucho tiempo, y a_ Cam-tz_, para que te recuperes pronto. Besazos._ **

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 4: MURIENDO LENTO**

La electricidad los hizo separarse bruscamente. Mirándose sonrientes comprendieron que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Harry volvió besarla, está vez con más avidez, tomando confianza en su boca. Hermione devolvió los besos con la misma pasión que su compañero, mientras sus dedos ágiles desabrochaban esa camisa que le quedaba tan bien.

El moreno apartó delicadamente un tirante, mordisqueando el apetitoso hombro, suave al tacto, dulce al gusto.

La ojimiel se estremeció en brazos de su amigo. El chico sonrió contra su piel, siempre había sabido que ese era el punto débil de la muchacha.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a su pantalón, desabrochando entre suspiros la prenda. El sonido de la cremallera ensordeció unos segundos el ambiente. Jamás un sonido había sido tan excitante.

La chica comprobó de primera mano como esas manos delicadas bajaban por su espalda con el mismo cuidado que ponían en preparar el plato más elaborado. Involuntariamente un escalofrío la sacudió por completo al descubrir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

Para cuando el vestido cayó pesado al suelo, la castaña ya tenía a su amante en ropa interior. Sus ansias salvajes contrastaban con la lenta tortura que infringía ese apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y cuerpo de dios.

No sabia si era el alcohol, el olor a Harry en su cuerpo o esas manos seductoras que recorrían su anatomía como nadie lo había hecho jamás, pero la simple transacción de fluidos se convirtió en una imprevisible lucha de sus lenguas por invadir la boca del contrario.

Hermione lo miró. El deseo oscureciendo sus brillantes ojos. Su acelerado corazón incrementó las pulsaciones al sentir sus pechos desnudos contra su piel sudorosa. Y el poco control que aún lo mantenía cuerdo fue olvidado en alguna parte. La tomó entre sus brazos, alzándola hasta llevarla al dormitorio.

Enmarañados entre besos y caricias ambos cayeron a la cama, especialmente preparada para la ocasión. Las sábanas de raso acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos, que habían perdido la ropa en algún momento del traslado.

El roce de caderas se hacia insoportable entre ellos, sintiendo como la piel era un traje del cual había que desprenderse para poder llegar hasta el alma. Muriendo lento para no volver a despertar.

Y cuando el ojiverde pensaba que no iba a poder cumplir con su cometido, descubrió que besar a su amiga era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Era respirar aire puro en cada roce de labios. Era tocar el cielo en cada caricia. Era volar hasta las estrellas en cada gemido. Era simplemente lo correcto. El final del círculo. Pues Harry y Hermione ya eran uno en todas las formas posibles y esa verdad los golpeó a los dos cuando la última barrera fue traspasada.

Y cuando Harry entró en Hermione por primera vez se sintió completo y ella se sintió libre. Porque era lo que ambos habían estado esperando sin saberlo. Porque era tocar el Edén con sus almas. Juntos. Una vez más.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras las respiraciones cortaban el silencio sofocante, pero al contrario de lo que ambos pensaron ya nada era incomodo. Todo estaba bien, porque por primera vez en el mundo mágico todo era perfecto sin necesidad de varita.

Ambos mirando al techo, cada uno en un lado de la cama. Intentando encontrar la voz en algún lugar perdida. Hermione por fin pudo expresarlo con palabras.

-Dios Harry, no se lo digas a Ron, pero ha sido el mejor de mi vida. – dijo girando la cabeza hacia él.

-El mío también. – dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

Sin romper el contacto las manos se encontraron por debajo de las arrugadas sábanas, entrelazándose firmemente mientras sus dueños disfrutaban de ese eterno instante de felicidad prohibida.

--

Hermione se quedó en casa de Harry por toda la semana. La vivienda entera fue testigo da la explosión sexual de ambos jóvenes. La ducha, la cocina, el sofá y hasta la alfombra comprobaron la energía de dos apasionados Gryffindors reprimidos.

Pero no solo de sexo vive el hombre. Y no se limitaban a la tarea reproductora propiamente dicha. Salían a cenar, al cine e incluso a pasear. Otras veces simplemente hablaban o leían tranquilamente, como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido.

Harry siempre había sido muy callado. Se limitaba observar a su alrededor, cada pequeño detalle era almacenado en su memoria, pues esa había sido su forma de sobrevivir durante muchos años, primero con los Dursley y luego con Voldemort. Pero ahora esa habilidad le permitía recordar los detalles importantes que al resto de la gente pasaban desapercibidos. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Hermione de él.

Como cuando para desayunar siempre dejaba que se comiera la última tortita. La más embadurnada de sirope, casi blanduzca de tanto esperar, pero que le encantaba. O cuando distraídamente hacía círculos en su hombro, un hábito que había adquirido desde el colegio, algo que la hacía estremecer pero que le encantaba. O cuando llegaba cansada y frustrada de alguna reunión del ministerio y le preparaba el baño justo como a ella le gustaba, con espuma y agua tibia. Justo en su punto. Cosas que ni siquiera Ron sabía, como las violetas que había conseguido en su cumpleaños, su flor favorita, y que habían impregnado el ambiente esa primera noche mágica para ambos.

Y una vez más, mientras lo contemplaba dormir plácidamente a su lado, se preguntó porqué se había casado con Ron.

--

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, hemos llegado al ecuador de esta historia. Solo serán 7 capítulos, pero este lemon no será el único de este fic._

_Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y en unos dias nos volvemos a leer._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	5. Secretos de alcoba

_Ya estoy aquí otra vez, mil gracias a todos por todas la hermosas cosas que me decis y no merezco. Un pequeño regalito por ser tan buenos conmigo, más lemon!! y además unos cuantos secretos revelados, que ya casi llegamos al final de la historia y las verdades salen a la luz._

_Aviso de que este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual explicito por lo tanto no es recomendable para menores de edad, ni personas sensibles a estos contenidos._

_Pero antes mis adorados reviews:_

**JaNnYtA:**_ De verdad empiezo a pensar que puedes leer mi mente, otra vez te has adelantado a la historía, aunque me ha gustado que hayas entendido lo que yo intentaba captar, que no era solo sexo, cuando leas este capítulo entenderás lo que te digo, es que no quiero estropeartelo. Espero que actualices pronto, ya tengo ganas de seguir leyendote, lo dejaste demasiado interesante. Mil besos._

**Cam-tz:**_ Me alegro mucho que estes mejor, eso es lo más importante. Preciosa canción la de "Iris", me encanta, aunque esta historía esta escrita con los gritos de mi madre de fondo, xD, pero gracias por darle el toque romantico que a mi me faltaba. Muchos besos wapa._

**pattypotter09:**_ La verdad es que si fue un poco rápido, pero hay que entender que a pesar de todos los sentimientos que flotan en el aire intentan tener un hijo para Ron y eso no hay que olvidarlo, por lo que no pueden recrearse todo lo que les gustaría. Con que te haya gustado me conformo, la proxima vez intentaré que sea más largo. Besos._

**Rotten Rabbit:** _Me empezais a dar miedo, JaNnYtA me lee la mente, tu redactas como yo, esto no puede ser, xD. Es broma, tengo que pasarme a leer algo tuyo y comprobar esto, este fic trae demasiadas coincidencias. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**RociRadcliffe:** _Aquí tienes la continuación, esto se enrevesa más. Besos._

**Monika Granger:**_ Y para tu deleite, más lemon, xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí algunos lugares más. Besazos._

**alastor82:** _No te preocupes, que en este capítulo se resuelva la gran pregunta, jeje. Me alegra que pienses que he encontrado el equilibrio entre sexo y amor, la verdad es que es muy complicado, pero gracias por tus palabras. Besos._

**vivi-chan:**_ Bueno aquí el quinto, espero que lo disfrutes. Besos._

**JosephineGP:** _No te preocupes por Ron, el es fuerte y lo superará, xD, el tb tiene sus secretos, pero lo que importa es que Harry y Hermione se den cuenta de lo que sienten. Besos._

**Usagi Yady:**_ Pues aquí tienes más. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**viko:**_ Gracias por todo wapa. Disfrúta la continuación. Besos._

**romycrazy:**_ Pues ya vuelve Ron y la cosa se pone interesante. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**DollyChang:**_ Gracias wapa, no sabes lo que me animan tus palabras. Aquí la continuación. Besos._

**Yuna Granger:**_ Pues ya queda poquito, pero aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Besos._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

**_Quiero dedicarselo a todas las personas que dejais vuestro comentario animandome a continuar. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí. Besazos._ **

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 5: SECRETOS DE ALCOBA**

Las uñas se clavaban en su espalda, el sudor caía por todas partes debido al intenso ejercicio. Cada embestida enfebrecida sus cuerpos gimiendo por más.

Ya nada más importaba. Ni el incomodo suelo debajo de su espalda. Ni que ese hombre fuese su mejor amigo. Ni que esto era por un marido en el que ni si quiera pensaba.

El corazón clamaba a voces por que la verdad fuera revelada, la cabeza mantenía esos pensamientos a raya. Pero el subconsciente, más fuerte que todos ellos, grito lo que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Y así, mientras la última embestida los sacudía de placer, los labios de Hermione exclamaron lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado averiguar.

-Te amo.

Harry paró su movimiento, dejándose caer contra su cuerpo. La castaña cerró los ojos, siendo consciente de lo que había dicho en ese momento de confusión y deseo. Pero esos ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla y supo que aunque quisiera no iba a poder negar que esas palabras ibas dirigidas solo a él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez, mientras bailábamos? – preguntó sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

-Que no sabias como ibas a poder hacerme el amor. – contestó sin dudar.

-Exacto. – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – Esto nunca ha sido solo sexo. Nosotros nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales, hicimos el amor.

-Y fue maravilloso. – añadió sonriendo por la implícita confesión.

-Lo se. Porque yo también te amo. – dijo antes de besarla.

--

Hermione descansaba en brazos de Harry, pasando distraída su dedo de arriba a bajo de su pecho.

-¿Sabes? – dijo de repente. – Nunca se lo he dicho a Ron.

-¿El que? – respondió acariciándole el pelo.

-Que lo amo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin detener la caricia.

-No lo se. Simplemente no me salía. – confesó encogiéndose de hombros. – Cuando el dice que me ama siempre le digo que yo también. Supuse que lo quería, pero nunca ha sido amor de verdad. Confundí los sentimientos.

-¿Cómo nosotros? – dijo medio en broma.

-Si, como nosotros. Solo que al revés.

-Yo tampoco se lo había dicho nunca una chica. Ni si quiera a Ginny.

-No estoy segura de si sigo queriendo tener un hijo. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Ahora estas conmigo.

-Pero esto no durará.

-Encontraremos la forma.

--

Ron volvió de viaje y Hermione tuvo que volver junto a él a su acogedora casa, que nunca le había resultado más fría y deprimente.

Los días pasaron. Harry acudía a visitarlos como normalmente hacía. Las miradas se cruzaban, mientras los cuerpos se estremecían con cada palabra intercambiada y cada caricia robada a escondidas.

El matrimonio Weasley jamás había estado más distanciado. Ron se escabullía con cada excusa que encontraba mientras la castaña aprovechaba sus ausencias para visitar a su amante.

Su periodo llegó, tan puntual como siempre. Y por primera vez en meses se alegró de que ocurriera, pues esto solo podía significar más encuentros con el ojiverde.

--

La ojimiel se apareció. Ni si quiera tocó a la puerta, pues sabía donde encontrarlo.

Entre fogones su moreno preparaba una de sus deliciosas recetas. Su pelo se pegaba sudoroso a su frente, mientras esas ágiles manos, que tan bien se movían, amasaban esa pasta que en algún momento se convertiría en galletas.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cara despreocupada, con la nariz llena de harina y la ropa pringosa, y supo que no tenía ninguna duda de que lo amaba.

-Me encanta verte cocinar. – susurró abrazándolo por detrás.

-No. Te encanta comerte todo lo que preparo. – se burló.

-Bueno, si no cocinaras tan bien…

-Ya, pero por eso me quieres. – sonrió girándose.

-Por eso y por tu cuerpo. – dijo acariciándolo seductoramente.

La chica lo empujó sobre la mesa, desnudándolo con la experiencia adquirida. Los besos voraces eran devueltos con el mismo vigor y pronto ambos se vieron únicamente vestidos por el sudor que los cubría.

Hermione rebuscó entre su ropa, mientras el muchacho devoraba su cuello con ardiente deseo. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba volviendo la atención, nunca perdida, al atacante de su yugular.

-Póntelo. – dijo entre jadeos, mostrando el envoltorio de un preservativo.

-Pero tú quieres quedarte embarazada. – contestó contra su piel.

-Cuanto más tarde en lograrlo, más encuentros entre nosotros. – dijo notando como su mano subía lentamente por su muslo.

-¿Y si ya lo estás? – preguntó si detener esa mano que la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué crees que la semana pasada no hicimos nada? – dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-No lo se. Me basta con tu compañía. – confesó mientras la hacia jadear apoyando su erecta hombría contra su ingle. – El sexo solo es un aliciente.

-Si, por eso estamos sobre la mesa como dos animales en celo.

-Créeme, haría lo mismo si estuviésemos en una cama.

La castaña gimió una vez más entre las caricias de su hombre. El moreno arrebató el anticonceptivo de manos de la chica, rasgando el envoltorio para cumplir su petición.

Si una palabra lo deslizó por su miembro. La ojimiel sonrió agradecida y a la vez contenta por que compartiera su idea.

-Harry… – gimió cuando por fin la hizo suya.

El horno pitaba, las galletas se quemaban mientras empezaba a oler a quemado. Pero el ojiverde solo podía pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

--

Media hora después y vestidos ambos comían galletas quemadas con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus caras.

-No están tan mal. – confesó la castaña.

-Lo dices para que no me sienta mal. – dijo desistiendo de su intento por comerse el "dulce".

-No, en serio. – sonrió. – O quizás es que las has hecho tus y ya sabes que soy sensible a tus encantos.

-¿No crees que Ron sospechará algo? – dijo tornándose serio.

-Ni si quiera pasa por casa. – dijo sin darle importancia. – Llevo dos días sin hablar con él. Llega tarde y yo salgo temprano. Aunque ayer no vino ni a dormir. Creo que tiene una aventura.

-Bueno, no es él único.

-Hace dos años que lo sé. – dijo sin mirarlo. – Por eso quería un hijo, intentaba salvar nuestro matrimonio. Pero parece que él no pensaba lo mismo. Ahora ni si quiera me importa.

-¿Por eso estás conmigo? – dijo algo herido.

-No. Por supuesto que no. – dijo acariciando su cara. – Tú eres especial. Siempre has sido especial, solo que he tardado en darme cuenta hasta que punto. Voy a pedir el divorcio.

-No tienes que hacer eso. Le romperás el corazón. – dijo viendo ese brillo de determinación en su mirada.

-Pero si no lo hago te lastimaré a ti, y eso si que no podría perdonármelo. Mi matrimonio está roto desde antes de comenzar. Y los tres merecemos ser felices.

-¿Crees que aceptará?

-Siempre puedo amenazarlo con una de estas galletas. Son horribles.

Y ambos rieron con complicidad sabiendo que en unas horas podrían ser libres para amarse.

--

* * *

_Espero que os vaya aclarando algunas cosas del porqué del comportamiento de Ron y la obsesión de Hermione por tener un hijo, aunque ahora que está con Harry a cambiado sus prioridades._

_Gracias a todos y en un par de dias estará el siguiente capítulo._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	6. El último obstáculo

_Hola de nuevo!! Penúltimo capítulo y por fin todo se aclara. Espero que os guste como se desenvuelve todo. _

_Contestando a los reviews:_

**jos Black:**_ Gracias por todo. La pasión se acaba un poco en este capítulo, pero aún quedan sorpresas. Besos._

**Aniiia-hg:**_ Gracias wapa, espero que este también te guste. Besos._

**Monika Granger:**_ Será tu imaginación ¿o no?, jejeje, pronto lo sabremos. Ron no es tan malo, en este capítulo podrá defenderse y contar sus verdaderas razones. Espero que te guste. Mil besazos._

**JaNnYtA:**_ Hey wapa, espero que tus galletas hayan salido mejor que estas, jejeje. Al final no has actualizado, espero que tengas tiempo y lo hagas prontito, me está consumiendo la impaciencia. Gracias por seguir aquí. Besazos._

**Haruhi S:** _Me has hecho sonrojar con todo lo que dices, que linda eres. No quería hacer sufrir más a los personajes, este fic no necesitaba tanto grado de angustia, pero no te preocupes, que pronto vendrás más un poco más intensos. Espero que también te guste este capi. Besos._

**Hermione-Malfoy35:**_ Pues aquí ya vas a saberlo todo, por fin las cartas están sobre la mesa y se descubre la verdad. Disfrútalo. Besos._

**Yuna Granger:**_ No te preocupes, no hay mucho sufrimiento, pero todos los divorcios son dolorosos por lo que será un poco difícil. Besos._

**NTde LUPIN:**_ Ron todavía puede sorprendernos, no sabemos todavía el porqué de su actitud, así que todo puede ser. Besos._

**RociRadcliffe:**_ Aquí todo se termina de esclarecer, Hermione no se dejará nada en el tintero y luchará por Harry. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**Ludmy:**_ Gracias wapa, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Hermione tiene una forma de explicar las cosas que da que pensar, jejeje, de ahí lo de semental. Ten cuidado con Harry si tu punto débil son los hombros, xD. Espero que te guste. Besos._

**romycrazy:**_ Tu siempre vas muy bien encaminada, xD. Espero que sigas feliz con la contestación de Ron. Besos._

**LoonyPotter:**_ Aquí la actualización. espero que también te guste. Besos._

**Cam-tz:**_ Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para cumplir tus peticiones, aquí tienes unas cuantas que espero que te gusten. También me pasa eso con las canciones, luego las escucho y me recuerdan a fics, jejeje, además la música inspira muchísimo. Muchos besos._

**DollyChang:**_ Con que estés aquí leyendo me conformo, pero si te gusta un poquito más esta pareja no me importaría, xD. Espero que te guste el resto. Besos._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

**_Para Cammiel, mi compañera de reto, que se merecía ganar tanto o más que yo. Besazos._ **

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL ÚLTIMO OBSTÁCULO**

Ron abrió la puerta en relativo silencio. Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y no sería conveniente hacer ruido a esas horas, menos cuando tu mujer duerme dentro de la casa.

Pero al entrar a su hogar, la luz se encendió cegándolo unos segundos. Hermione lo esperaba sentada en el sofá, a pesar de ser tan tarde.

-Hola – saludó quitándose la chaqueta algo tambaleante.

La castaña, siempre directa al grano, se plantó delante de él sin devolver el saludo. Su semblante serio y determinado no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Quiero el divorcio. – él le miró interrogante, más no sorprendido mientras ella continuaba. – Se lo de tus aventuras, he intentado salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero esto estaba hundido desde antes de empezar.

-Has tardado demasiado en darte cuenta. – dijo notablemente ebrio.

-Lo sé desde hace años, solo que no me había rendido hasta ahora. Es una lucha perdida.

-¿Y no tendrá algo que ver tu querido Harry? – preguntó con sorna.

-No se que tiene que ver Harrry en todo esto. – respondió molesta.

-Vamos Hermione, siempre ha sido una prioridad para ti. Por encima de cualquier persona o circunstancia siempre ha estado él. – dijo exasperado. – A veces pensaba que en cualquier momento gemirías su nombre.

La ojimiel se adelantó dando una sonora bofetada a su marido.

-Yo no soy como tu. No soy una cualquiera. Lo hice por nosotros, conté con tu aprobación.

-Que yo consintiera que te acostaras con él solo hizo real lo que ya era un hecho universal. Crees que no me doy cuenta de esas miradas cómplices, de esos abrazos efusivos. Esto parece un matrimonio de tres.

-Nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí. – debatió.

-Y eso es lo peor, lo que hace que me vuelva loco. Vuestra ignorancia. – se dejó caer en el sofá. – Cuando estáis juntos casi me siento desplazado, os metéis en vuestro propio mundo, en el que ni si quiera necesitáis palabras, y el resto del universo deja de existir. Y me siento celoso, porque yo soy tu marido y ni si quiera soy la persona que mejor te conoce o la que más quieres. Y tengo que buscar esa compañía en otros lugares.

-¿Y por qué no hablas conmigo? – preguntó algo culpable.

-Porque no es culpa tuya, ni de él, es algo que no podéis evitar. Si os alejarais os consumiríais de pena. No puedo obligarte a renunciar a él. Y mucho menos hacerte elegir, porque se que el que perdería sería yo.

-Ron, yo… - dijo agachándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes, lo se. – dijo tomando su mano. – Tú nunca me has amado, lo intentaste, pero no funcionó. Solo siento que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes de nuestro error.

-Lo siento tanto. Ojalá puedas encontrar a alguien que de verdad te merezca. – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Debí dejarte escapar hace mucho tiempo. – se lamentó. – Ve con él. Eso si es amor y ambos lo merecéis.

La castaña se incorporó, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano dio un último abrazo al pelirrojo.

-¿Aún seguimos siendo amigos? – preguntó dudosa.

-¿Qué sería de vosotros dos sin mi? – sonrió.

-Gracias. – dijo antes de soltarlo.

La chica despareció. Ron por fin se quedó solo. Sacó una botella de whisky y se sirvió sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Por fin las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro. Llorando por algo que había perdido. Llorando por algo que nunca había sido suyo.

--

Harry esperaba despierto. Contento por no tener que seguir mintiendo y escondiéndose, pero angustiado por romper el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Había propuesto acompañar a Hermione para darle su apoyo, pero ella declinó su oferta asegurándole que sería menos duro, si iban paso a paso.

Un chasquido lo hizo girarse en la oscuridad. La ojimiel se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó sosteniéndola.

-Mejor de lo que creí. – contestó. – Él ya lo sabía.

-Espero que lo haya tomado bien. – suspiró.

-No me has entendido bien. – dijo enfrentándolo. – Él lo sabía "todo".

-¿Como es posible?

Sus manos acariciaron sus ojos secos, aún en la oscuridad ella sabía que él sabía que había llorado.

-Él tiene razón. – dijo en un susurro. – Te elegiría a ti. Tú eres quien mejor me conoce.

-Tú también eres quien mejor me conoce. – Dijo apretándola contra él. – Te amo.

-Te amo. – respondió por fin sintiéndose libre para hacerlo.

Y así, ambos, encontraron el sueño en brazos del otro.

--

* * *

_Muchos pensábais que iba a ser un poco más complicado que le diera el divorcio, pero no me gusta ser mala. _

_Quizá debería haber hecho sufrir un poco más a los personajes, pero ya tendreis tiempo de leer un angust en el próximo fic que estoy escribiendo._

_Ron está muy maduro en este capítulo, pero es que ha comprendido por fin lo que pasa y que no ama a su esposa, además está un poco borracho y el alcohol condiciona su estado._

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y hasta el próximo capítulo, que es el último._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


	7. Como debe ser

_Hola a todos!! Por fin el último capítulo y la historia ya se acaba. Espero que os guste el final y no decepcione a nadie. _

_Contestando a los reviews:_

**jos Black:**_ Quien sabe, igual hubiesen terminado matandose si va Harry con Hermione, xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que este último capítulo termine de aclararte el por qué de su comportamiento. Besos._

**Hermione-Malfoy35:**_ Pues esta vez si que se acaba, pero tranquila, que todo queda bien clarito para que no haya malentendidos. Besos._

**romycrazy:**_ Ya era hora de que Ron madurara un poco y creo que esta era una buena situación para demostrarlo. Espero que también te guste este capítulo en el que por fin conclue todo. Besos._

**RociRadcliffe:**_ Bueno, Ron estaba sufriendo y por una vez hizo lo correcto, pero también hay un final para él. Besos._

**JaNnYtA:**_ Hola wapa. Bueno después del maravilloso capítulo que colgaste ayer no se como me he atrevido a actualizar con un capítulo tan corto, ojalá me salieran tan largos como a ti. Respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta es muy sencilla, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver. Bueno, espero que te guste el último capítulo, seguiremos leyendonos por aquí y quién sabe, quizá nuestras mentes vuelvan a coincidir en alguna otra historia, xD. Besazos._

**Monika Granger:**_ Yo también veo a Ron de la misma manera que tu, solo que esta vez necesitaba un punto diferente, dejar de portarse por una vez como un niño y afrontar la situación, pero no te preocupes que en este capítulo Ron vuelve a ser más como el Ron normal y tu duda de Luna por fin quedará resuelta, xD. Besazos._

**DollyChang:**_ Pues aquí tienes por fin el último capítulo, espero que te gsute el final y gracias por estar aquí. Besos._

**Cam-tz:**_ Bueno, es complicado, pero no te preocupes que todo se soluciona con un poco de tiempo. No te preocupes wapa, yo también tenia un poco abandonado el foro, pero allí la gente es muy amable y te recibe como si nunca te hubieses ido. Espero que te guste le último capi. Besazos._

**Aniiia-hg:**_ Por fin el último capítulo, espero que este no te deje mal sabor de boca. Besos._

**Desposorios:** _Bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos, si no el mundo sería muy aburrido, pero me alegra que estés aquí leyendo a pesar de que no te guste mucho. Besos._

**Haruhi S****:**_ No te preocupes, para Ron también ahí un final feliz, el pobre también se lo merece. Tengo que trabajar en la longitud, xD, pero es que es mi primer fic largo y todavía no domino esto de cortar la historia en varios capítulos, pero prometo que para el próximo lo intentaré. Besos_

**adriannne granger:** _Hola wapa, espero que ese malentendido se haya arreglado ya. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo. Ya sabes que seguimos en contacto y que lo que necesites solo tienes que pedirlo. Besazos._

**Ludmy:**_ La verdad es que el capítulo fue más esclarecedor que otra cosa, ya hemos pasado el punto culminante y solo queda el desenlace, por lo que la pasión está un poco restringida, pero espero que no te decepcione este último capítulo. Besos._

**Camili.manina:** _Más vale tarde que nunca y lo que importa es que estás aquí y te lo agradezco mucho. La verdad es que al pobre Ron le tocaba por una vez no ser el malo de la historia. Besos._

**Lita Wellington:**_ Muchas gracias wapa, espero que te guste el final de la historia. Besos._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos._

--

* * *

_**Para **_**harryyhermione4ever**_** que cumple años. Felicidades wapa. Besazos para ti.**_

* * *

--

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE**

**CAPÍTULO 7: COMO DEBE SER**

Era imposible callar a esa concurrida muchedumbre. Los niños gritaban, las mujeres lloraban y los hombres bostezaban mirando de reojo la enorme tarta de seis pisos.

Ron esperaba paciente al lado de Harry. Habían logrado superar ese duro conflicto que los había arrastrado a los tres y gracias a Merlín su amistad había prevalecido tan fuerte como siempre.

El moreno se veía nervioso, como él el día que estaba en su lugar. La música comenzó a sonar mientras todos giraban los ojos hacia la novia.

Hermione se veía preciosa. Espectacular en su sencillo vestido. Y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar compararlo al de su propia boda. Aquel era más ostentoso, quizá por las súplicas de Ginny y su madre, pero igual de favorecedor. Sin embargo algo no terminaba de encajar del todo.

Entonces no logró adivinarlo, pero ahora, mientras la contemplaba llegar hasta su mejor amigo, comprendió que era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa reservada solo para él, que nadie más lograba sacarle. Esa sonrisa que la hacía estar radiante.

Ella llegó, uniendo sus manos sin apartar sus miradas. Y Ron supo que ella nunca había sido una Weasley porque su corazón siempre había sido de otro.

Pero no pudo enfadarse, porque algo le decía que esto era lo correcto, lo que siempre debió ser. Por eso estaba ahí, siendo testigo del último paso para la legalidad de ese amor prohibido tantos años, que pasó inadvertido hasta para sus propios protagonistas.

Miró a Luna un momento, que destacaba claramente con su vestido de colores entre la multitud, y se sintió mejor que nunca por haber actuado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y la boda comenzó, para unir a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en sagrado matrimonio.

--

El timbre sonó insistentemente mientras Harry se apresuraba a abrir.

-¡Hermione, ya están aquí! – gritó abriendo la puerta.

Al otro lado un sonriente Ron se apresuró en saludarlo después de un mes sin verse. Detrás de él una radiante Luna sujetaba entre sus brazos a un precioso bebé rubio.

-Merlín, es aún más lindo que en las fotografías que mandasteis. – murmuró el moreno acercándose.

-Lo sé, es el bebé más hermoso del mundo. – contestó orgulloso Ron rodeando con su brazo a la rubia.

-Hasta que nazca el mío. – debatió en broma el ojiverde.

-Si, seguro. – bufó el ojiazul. – esperemos que no saque tu cabello.

-Ni su vista. – dijo Hermione llegando junto al trío.

-¡Merlín, estás enorme! – chilló el pecoso señalando su prominente vientre.

-Ron, te recuerdo que sigo embarazada. – dijo molesta.

-Pero no pensé que esto se hincharía tan rápido.

El bebé abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, alertado por el jaleo de los adultos, mirando con curiosidad a los nuevos rostros.

-Oh Luna, es precioso. – dijo la ojimiel acercándose emocionada. - ¿Puedo?

-Claro, – dijo entregándoselo cuidadosamente. – hemos venido a que os conozcáis.

-Y a que nos invitéis a cenar. – dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo de Luna en las costillas.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis mientras traigo el asado? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-Si claro. – respondió ansioso el ojiazul.

-¿Qué tal Rusia? ¿Ha ido bien el viaje? – preguntó la castaña.

-La respuesta la tienes en tus brazos. – contestó la rubia acariciando la cabecita de su retoño. – Solo por esta maravilla han valido la pena todos los meses de papeleo y adopción.

-Si, yo también lo creo. – dijo la prefecta mirando al retoño. - ¿Tiene nombre?

-Sus padres eran magos, murieron "en extrañas circunstancias" mientras el bebé, que era prematuro, se recuperaba en el hospital.

-Mortífagos. – aclaró innecesariamente Ron.

-Así que no tuvieron tiempo de ponerle un nombre. – Terminó la ojiazul con tristeza.

-Estoy segura de que será muy feliz con vosotros. – Sonrió la castaña.

-Y nosotros con él. – contestó la rubia.

-Venga, sentaos a la mesa. – dijo el moreno llegando con la comida.

Ron no tardó en servirse mientras Hermione entregaba el bebé a su madre. Harry miraba embelesado a su esposa, arrullando a ese pequeño entre sus brazos, como pronto haría con su propio hijo.

-Luna ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Podemos dejar al bebé en el cuarto para que descanse. – sugirió la ojimiel.

-Estupendo, vamos. – dijo siguiéndola.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron, hablando animadamente mientras esperaban a sus mujeres.

El divorcio había sido doloroso, pero civilizado a pesar de todo. Luna ayudó a Ron en esos difíciles momentos, convirtiéndose así en el principal apoyo del pelirrojo.

Logró que dejara esa vida de desenfreno y lujuria, que olvidará todas esas mujeres con las que se acostaba esperando aliviar su dolor. Encontrando la comprensión que necesitaba en sus ojos soñadores. Oyendo las palabras que nunca dijo Hermione, pues no era él el destinatario. Y dando la oportunidad a sus dos mejores amigos de ser por fin felices, encontrando en el camino su propia felicidad.

Harry lo había animado para que le dijera todo lo que sentía y nunca estuvo más agradecido de haber dejado ir a la castaña. Pues además de ganar un alma gemela había recuperado a sus dos mejores amigos.

Y supo que el tampoco había amado a Hermione. La había querido, pero no lo suficiente, pues ahora con la adopción supo que nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a su Luna.

Las chicas volvieron. Luna besó su mejilla antes de sentarse. Harry pasó su mano por el vientre de su esposa. Y vio esa chispa en sus ojos, como cada vez que se miraban.

Y por una vez supo que todo era como debía ser.

**_FIN_**

--

* * *

_Bueno, un poco cortito el último capítulo, pero ya no había nada más que añadir. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero de corazón que os haya gustado._

_Prometo no estar otros 8 meses sin publicar, aunque una vez que empiezas de nuevo te pica el gusanillo, y mi musa está activa últimamente así que no os librareis de mí tan fácilmente. _

_Por demanda popular he alargado un poco el final, por eso también he tardado más en actualizar, y para toda la gente que esperaba el bebé, que en principio este fic no iba a tener, pero bueno, aquí esta por y para vosotros._

_Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y compartir esta historia conmigo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
